Rendezvous
by Bravery0898
Summary: "Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes." He was persistent; it was only so long before he would catch me off guard, and I would give in. 3RD PLACE FOR FLASH FRIDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends, I decided to post this mainly because I plan on continuing this story once I finish No Time Like the Present. It received 3rd place in Flash Friday at The Lemonade Stand. Check out the other stories there. They're pretty awesome :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Word count: 299**

* * *

"You sleep like the dead!" I rub my eyes and see my roommate standing over my bed. "Your phone has been ringing nonstop and that guy is yelling from under your window again. It's 3AM."

I grab my shoes, and groggily rush down the stairs. I see Edward Cullen, holding his phone to his ear, frowning up at my window, like every other night. I tremble near the wall, realizing that I have no bra on and that it's fucking raining.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"Bella," he grins because he knows I have to see him to get him to leave.

"Well?"

"A kiss?"

"For the last time, you aren't getting in my pants." I yawn and stretch my arms.

"Those pants are nice," he smirks and closes the distance between us. He pins my arms above me. I'm trapped. He teasingly dips the forefinger of his free hand into the waistband of my yoga pants. I shiver. "But I think they're too small for me."

Normally, I can successfully send him away. Tonight, though, my fatigue has ruined everything. I notice his shirt clings to his body. As I do, his hand creeps further into my panties. I gasp as he rubs me. I'm sure he can feel my arousal. While I'm distracted by the pleasure, he kisses me.

Then, he pulls back and pushes my hair out of my face. His eyes are overwhelmingly tender as he brings one of my hands to his erection.

"Please." I feel his breath against my face, and with little thought other than how much I want him inside me, I answer.

"Okay."

Hidden behind the trees and against the brick of my building, Edward gets what he's always wanted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bravery**


	2. Chapter 2

"Black?"

"Here!" A voice shouted from my left. I curiously glanced over to see whose deep voice I heard. He was built, easy on the eyes, and gave off that vibe that he liked to fuck. I fought a smirk. Typical. His eyes met mine and he raised his eyebrows at me. Full of mischief. His cheek lifted as he eyed me in appreciation.

Oh yeah, definitely liked to fuck.

"Cullen?"

"Present,"a low voice answered . I rolled my eyes at the superior response. He probably was a know-it-all loser. I looked in that general direction and saw the person who had spoken. He sat stiffly in his chair wearing a white button up shirt with a navy blue sweatshirt over it. Glasses were perched on his nose. Despite the sexy guy with the dark features sitting next to me, I felt my body incline toward the guy who looked as though he had a stick up his ass. I had a weakness for glasses. He did look like an uptight geek. His personality probably sucked, but I wondered briefly what he would be like in bed. Then, I shook my head. He probably would become the super clingy type, and I would end up breaking his heart. I most certainly did not want a clingy guy following me around like a lost puppy. Especially not a prude inhibited most likely asshole.

"Swan? Isabella Swan?" My head shot to the teacher who was looking around for me.

"Oh, here, sorry," I mumbled, raising my hand. I felt all of the eyes in the classroom turn and look at me. 'Black' from beside me nudged me and cracked a smile, and I blushed. As I scanned the room, most of the class had gone back to focusing on the introductory lecture our professor had given. However, I made eye contact with one person: my nerdy prude. I forced a small smile and he glared at me.

_Asshole._

* * *

**Ok I plan to make this a quick read with an update every day. I will continue to keep up with the other stories, of course, but I like this one :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-bravery **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are you doing tonight, Bella?" Jacob Black asked me as we entered the small lecture hall. He and I had become quick friends after that first day in our British Literature class. Granted most of it consisted of dirty talk, but we decided that we would be better off as friends after what we thought would be hot sex turned into the most awkward experience of our lives. We couldn't take each other seriously for more than thirty seconds at a time.

"Robbing banks, fighting crime," I muttered, knowing full well I would be getting wasted with my roommate at the local bar. "The usual."

Jacob frowned. "So you'll be fighting yourself?"

I smiled. "I guess I will."

"No, really, though, what are your plans? I was thinking about going to ..." I stopped listening because sitting in the front row was, of course, Edward Cullen, the bane of my existence. He was staring me down, and I could see his jaw twitch. His eyes snapped to Jacob, but immediately rested on me again. A scowl overtook his face as his eyes narrowed. It was the same thing as every other day.

I had done _nothing_ to him. Absolutely nothing.

Yet, the hatred he felt for me was astounding. I could feel the tension as soon as I entered the room. Occasionally, I would catch him looking at me curiously, but as soon as we'd make eye contact, he'd glare at me again.

Just like the first day.

I was beginning to wonder if maybe I _had_ done something to him.

Maybe I cut him off driving one day.

Maybe he had a crush on Jacob, and I made him angry. I smirked at that thought and held eye contact with him. I felt my hand twitch with the urge to flip him the bird.

His eyes darkened, and his lips formed a straight line. His eyes didn't leave mine until I made it to the stairs.

"Well?" Jacob's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Well what?" I asked.

"You weren't even listening were you?" He sighed.

"No, I wasn't," I answered as we reached our seats. I had the perfect spot to pretend I had laser vision and imagine I was burning holes into Edward Cullen's head.

"Why don't you and Cullen just fuck and get it over with?"

My eyes widened and I looked around to see if someone heard him. Fortunately, few people were in the classroom yet. My face heated up, and I chanced a glance at the Devil a few rows in front of us. He didn't seem to have heard, but my stomach dropped when I saw his ears turn pink.

_Great. Now this guy probably thought I had wet dreams about him._

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed. Then, I turned my head toward his and mouthed. "Never."

"Yeah right," Jacob laughed. "It will probably solve all the issues between you two."

"There are no issues," I whispered. I grabbed my book out of my backpack and started hitting him with it to punctuate each word. "Keep. Your. Voice. Down. Asshole."

"Ow, okay," he rubbed his arm. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"You're insane."

"You want him," he smiled. My face flushed. Again.

"No."

People began to file in and take their seats around us.

"Right."

"He hates me. I hate him."

"Okay." My classmates fortunately were talking loudly, so Edward wouldn't be able to hear us anymore.

"Drop it," I spoke louder.

"You're the one still talking about it," he laughed. "I'm just trying to learn. You never answered my question, though. Are we hanging out or not?"

"Fine," I sighed.

"Hey Cullen!" Jacob's voice rang out. Edward shot a look behind him toward us. "Do you want to hang out with Bella and me tonight?"

My jaw dropped. "I'm sure he has plans already," I spoke through clench teeth. Edward looked confused and annoyed as Jacob started laughing. The people sitting between our rows didn't seem interested in our conversation, which made me sigh in relief.

"Do you?" Jacob repeated.

He looked to me and then to Jacob. "I think I'll pass," he responded and turned back around.

I was in shock.

"I think he really does hate you," Jacob chuckled as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

It shouldn't have hurt my feelings, but Edward Cullen was so _mean_.

* * *

**I know, I know. He is a jerk. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later.**

**-Bravery.**


	4. Chapter 4

I shouldn't have gotten out of bed. That was my first mistake. If I hadn't gotten out of bed, this day wouldn't be happening. My second mistake was that I was running late. I had slept straight through my alarm because I had stayed up way too late trying to finish reading Hamlet. I had read it in high school, but from what I heard, we would be drilled orally at random in class. And our professor would make his students feel like an idiot if they didn't know what they were talking about. So yeah, that was my second mistake-not getting enough sleep.

My third was that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was so tired, which was why I was sprawled out on the floor of my favorite coffee shop with my freezing iced coffee spilled down my blouse. My hand was throbbing since I tried to catch myself after I bounced off a human wall. My belongings had spilled from my purse.

"Jesus, Bella!" A horribly familiar voice scolded me. I winced. It hadn't occurred to me that I had never heard him say my name before that moment. Unsurprisingly, the first time he said it was with disdain. I slowly lifted my eyes to see who was standing above me. Dickward. That had become my new nickname for him. And he was of course wearing a nice collared shirt underneath a sweater, but no glasses. Hmm...

"I'm sorry!" I yelped as I yanked on my shirt, trying to air it out. Of course, my shirt was white. Of course. I quickly began to shove my things back into my purse which of course consistent of tampons, tissues, random receipts. It wasn't those that had my face blushing. It was the single item that had landed at his shoes, which were surprisingly Chucks. Huh. But that could barely register in my mind as I reached for the embarrassing object.

A condom.

Not even my condom, but still there it was. I snatched it back and threw it into my bag. I scrambled up and tried to steady myself as he gripped my elbows to keep me from falling over. I made eye contact with him, and he raised an eyebrow at me. His eyes were green.

I hadn't realized.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. His hands were still on my arms and he didn't seem like he was planning to let go.

"Yeah maybe you should watch where you're going," he narrowed his eyes. His expression was almost...teasing?

"Okay, I already apologized, so," I pulled back but he tightened his grip.

"Are you planning to go to class like that?" His eyes roamed my shirt.

I frowned and looked down. "I...don't really have a choice."

He let go of me then and started to take off his sweater.

"What are you-" As he pulled off his sweater, the shirt he was wearing underneath rode up and I saw his stomach. And he had abs.

His hair became messier than usual as he yanked his sweater over his head and handed it to me.

"What?"

"Well, you look like you're freezing and I figured you didn't want to sit in class with a stained shirt." He shrugged.

Was Edward Cullen being nice to me?

"Um..thank you."

"But I don't want you getting your disgusting coffee on it, so make sure you take that off before you put my sweater on." He walked around me and headed for the door. Definitely still an asshole.

"Why are you in a coffee shop if you think coffee is disgusting?" I shouted after him. I heard his chuckle as he walked out. "Thanks!"

Well, _that_ was different.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**what do you think?**

**-Bravery**


	5. Chapter 5

When I walked into class that day, I had planned on going straight to my seat. I didn't want to glance over at the guy who acted so strangely by glaring at me constantly and then loaning me his sweater, which I was currently wearing with nothing under it. I had ordered another iced coffee since most of the contents of the original was on the blouse that was shoved into my bag. As I sipped my coffee, I had no intention of looking at him. No intention whatsoever.

But of course, I did. And I shouldn't have.

It changed many things. The first was that Edward was staring at me, which wasn't unusual, but this time he wasn't glaring. His eyes roamed my body, and I felt naked. I could feel a blush creep up my neck as his lips turned up.

"Nice sweater," he said as I walked by him.

"Thanks."

"Don't spill coffee on it...unless you have something underneath that to wear." My eyes met his. I bit my lip and his eyes were drawn to the movement. When he licked his lips, my stomach fluttered.

What the fuck is going on?

"Is your boyfriend going to be upset that you're wearing some other guy's clothing?" He smirked.

"Boyfriend?"

"Black."

I frowned. "Jacob isn't my boyfriend."

This time Edward was confused. "He's not?"

I laughed at the idea. "God no!"

"That's interesting," he muttered and looked down.

"Why is that interesting?"

He shrugged. I scoffed and walked away to my seat by Jacob who had apparently walked in during my encounter with Edward.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Jacob asked, nodding in the direction of Edward.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"He was kind of...I don't know...sort of being almost friendly to me."

"That's interesting," he repeated Edward's words. I nodded.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Whose sweater are you wearing? Unless you're into wearing large clothing now, but I'm going to assume it's not yours."

"Well you know what happens when you assume," I smiled.

"I make you look like an ass?" He nudged me.

I pushed him back. "It's his."

"Whose?"

"Edward's."

"What's Edward's?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"This sweater."

His eyes widened. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

"What?" I responded incredulously. "No! I bumped into him-literally-and spilled my coffee all down my shirt. He offered me his sweater."

"That is awfully friendly of him," Jacob's voice darkened.

"Are you okay?"

"If he is trying to play some game, I'm going to kick his ass."

"I'm pretty sure he still hates me."

"He's never hated you."

I looked at Jacob who shrugged.

"Everybody is acting weird today," I mumbled under my breath and turned forward. I ignored the eyes that were currently trained on me even though they should have been on our professor. "Very weird."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**until later,**

**Bravery**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, I walked into class with a folder up sweater to give Edward. He wasn't in class when I walked in like he usually was, so I figured I would give it to him afterwards. There was no way in hell I was going to awkwardly walk up to him and hand him a sweater so that other people could ask questions. Jacob still didn't trust Edward, reminding me that he hadn't been nice to me.

"I just don't get his angle," he said. "He was rude to you and all of a sudden, he's nice? I mean, I definitely thought it was hilarious that he had some vendetta against you for absolutely no reason, but the complete turn around has got me wondering."

I nodded. "You're right, but it's not like he and I are friends. It was a one time nice thing. He probably will go back to glaring at me as soon as I give him back his sweater."

He didn't show up to class.

"Are we partying tonight? Ben is having people over at his place," Jacob offered as we walked out of the classroom. "And well, let's face it, you really could use some more friends."

I shoved him. "That's not true!" It was. He was basically my only friend.

"Well, do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, I'll go."

I headed back to my apartment and took a nap before heading out. I had set Edward's sweater next to my bed stand and planned to bring it to class again next week.

After my nap, I showered and began to get ready. My roommate was out for the weekend so fortunately, I could blast my music without receiving glares from her.

I picked out a navy blue v-neck sweater with dark jeans and books. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair, but instead let it dry in natural waves. After applying a small bit of makeup. I sent Jacob a text message to let him know I was ready whenever he was. He responded about five minutes later.

**Still getting ready -J**

The funny thing about our short friendship was that he took longer to get ready than I did. Finally, about an hour of me sitting around playing games on my phone, he was ready to go. We decided to meet by my apartment and walk together since it wasn't too far away.

The party had started at 9:30 and it was already 10:45 by the time we got there. Unsurprisingly, most of the people were already drunk. However, I wasn't expecting to see any familiar faces.

Especially not Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I know...cliffhanger. **

**thanks for reading and sorry for the delay, lovely readers!**

**-Bravery**


	7. Chapter 7

He looked...like the stick had been pulled out of his ass. He was laughing at something a really muscular guy was saying to him. There was also a small girl standing next to them. She didn't appear to be interested in what they were saying, but was instead focused on a guy who was sitting on the couch.

"Let's get a drink," Jacob took my mind away from where it was, and we headed to the kitchen where a keg was. I wasn't a huge drinker, but I was looking to feel pretty good tonight, so I downed my first glass before pouring another.

"Easy there, killer. I don't want to have to carry you home." I gave him the middle finger.

We walked into the living room and I took a seat on the couch next to the guy who had been sitting there earlier. He was okay looking, but certainly not my type.

"Hey there darlin'." I glanced over at him not knowing if he was serious with that phrase or not. He looked serious.

"Hi," I responded shortly.

"I'm Jasper," he grinned.

"Cool." I didn't care and was three seconds away from standing up and wandering away to make different friends when a female voice stopped me.

"Hi Jasper." It was the girl from earlier. I looked between them and Jasper looked nervous. The girl looked as though she was forcing herself to be polite.

"I'm Alice," she stuck her hand in my face. I eyed it for a moment before shaking it.

"Bella. Do you want to sit here?" I pointed next to me to the seat that was in between me and this weird guy.

"Oh, no that's okay," she shook her head. "I don't want to intrude."

I raised my eyebrows and glanced over at Jasper who was watching Alice carefully. There was a forced indifference in his expression, as though he didn't want her to know that he cared anything about her presence. I wasn't in the mood for those types of games so I pulled Alice down in between us and turned away from them. I looked around for Jacob and when I saw him flirting with a different girl, I knew I was on my own.

I eyed the couple next to me who were sitting stiffly beside one another and spoke up.

"So, how do you two know each other?"

Alice turned to me with wide eyes and answered, "oh, um...we are just friends." She looked to Jasper who was looking at her with a tender expression that made me feel as though I was intruding.

So I stood up and moved to walk away, but I bumped into someone immediately, effectively spilling my drink.

"You really don't watch where you're going." I was staring at the soaked chest of a man and even without looking at his face, I knew who it was.

I had spilled my beer all over Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews so far! I truly appreciate your love of this story!**

**-Bravery **


	8. Chapter 8

"I seem to be having that problem only when you're around," I muttered. "I'm sorry."

I grabbed his arm and said, "come with me."

Surprisingly, he didn't protest at all. I brought him to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. Aside from the occasional, "Party foul," most people ignored us.

"I think you should give me your sweater." I looked up at Edward and he was nodding like he had said something incredibly intelligent.

My eyes wandered to my clothing and back to him. "Um..."

"You know," he smirked, "since you have my sweater still."

"You weren't in class today."

"Did you miss me?"

I ignore him. "Let's find Ben. Maybe he has something you can borrow."

We walk back into the living room and search around for the owner and when we don't find him, Edward asks Alice. She was in a deep discussion with the weird Jasper guy but that didn't deter Edward.

"You see Benjamin?" He interrupted.

"No," she waved him away and continued talking to Jasper. I stifled a grin at her dismissal.

"Maybe he's upstairs," I offered shrugging. I didn't look back to see if he was following me, but I could hear his footsteps.

"So...did you miss me?" He repeated his question.

"No," I answered as I reached the last step. "I had your sweater, but you didn't show. Oh well."

"You could just give me yours."

I turned around and had to step back because he was so close. "Sorry, buddy, this sweater won't fit you." I pointed to my chest and Edward's eyes followed.

"I don't want to wear your sweater," he grinned. "I just want you to take it off."

I gasped. What is with this guy?

"Okay, you're drunk," I shook my head and turned around to look for Ben.

"No, not drunk," he spoke in my ear. I shuddered.

"What is your deal, Edward?" I hissed. "You hate me. Go back to glaring at me instead of pretending to hit on me."

"What?" He snapped and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to turn around. "I don't hate you."

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes. "You acted as though I had done something horrible to you, like, beat up your dog or something. You gave me the nastiest looks."

"That had nothing to do with you." His eyes were blazing.

"Don't lie to me."

He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "It did, but not in the way that you think."

I frowned. "What?"

"Yo, Ed!" A voice made me jump away. I hadn't realized we were standing so close. "What are you doing to this poor girl?"

"I...need a shirt," he looked away from me. "I accidentally bumped into her."

"Oh yeah, man, follow me..."

I moved past Edward and walked down the stairs heading away from that tension and toward any way to make me forget what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob was nowhere in sight, which had me believing he was hooking up with some girl. I was currently in the kitchen playing beer pong with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, the big guy who was talking to Edward earlier.

I was supposed to make friends, so that's exactly what I was doing.

I missed another yet another cup and had already accidentally took out three cups of our own cups when the other team tried to bounce the ball in.

"Yikes, Swan," my partner, Emmett said. "You're actually pretty horrible."

I shrugged and drank from my cup.

"I told you that before we started."

"Keep it up, Miss Bella," Jasper drawled from the other end. "It's actually very difficult to beat Emmett."

"Yeah, well, we lost my normal partner, so Miss Bella will do fine," Emmett winked at me.

"Where _is_ Edward?" Alice asked as she flicked her wrist and made another cup.

"He went upstairs," I answered.

"You know Edward?"

I nodded, attempting to hide my face as I took a sip of my beer.

"How do you know him?"

"I take a class with him, but we're not friends or anything. In fact, I don't even think he really likes me that much."

Alice and Jasper giggled while Emmett's eyes narrowed. "What class are you taking with him?"

"Brit Lit, why?"

He shot a look to Alice and Jasper who were quiet and trying not to laugh. His own lips twitched, and he smiled as though he had a secret.

"No reason."

I pursed my lips and shot the ball.

It went straight in.

"Nice, Bella!" Emmett raised his hand to high five me, so I mimicked his movement. He slapped my hand so hard that I yelped.

"Ow, Emmett!"

He laughed.

"Emmett, you realize she's less than half your weight," Edward's voice spoke from behind me. "You could break her hand."

He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt now that made his eyes stand out.

Emmett looked from Edward and back to me. "Did you hear that? He thinks you're weak." Then his eyes darted back to Edward. "And how would you know how much she weighs? Have you been throwing her around a bit?"

I choked on my beer.

"Probably in his dreams!" I heard Alice shout out.

"Um...I should probably get going." I muttered.

"Why don't you walk her home, Edward? Her escort bailed on her."

"Escort?" He frowned then understanding dawned on his face. "Black left you here?"

"It's really not a big deal," I shook my head.

"I'll walk you," Edward responded. "Whenever you want to go."

"Ok. Thank you." It was awkward. Everything was different.

I brought my attention back to the game and everyone was trying to hold back smiles. They weren't looking at me though. They were watching the strange boy behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**What do you think?**

**-Bravery**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know. Bella's got a comeback," Emmett rubbed his chin. He then turned to Edward. "I think the more she drinks the better she gets."

It was true. I was feeling pretty good, and my vision was getting a little fuzzy, but I was kicking ass at beer pong. Edward was waiting for me.

"Yeah, but she is getting drunk," I heard him respond.

"Who cares?" Emmett sounded frustrated. "We're having fun."

I heard a frustrated sigh come from behind me, so I finally spoke up.

"I am standing right here," I rolled my eyes. "I can make my own decisions."

"Hell yeah!"

I held up my hand to throw and glanced back at Edward. "You can play next game."

"Only if you win," he leaned against the counter. I gave him a lazy smile and shot the ball, completely missing.

"Edward, I think you're distracting her," Emmett teased.

"He is not!" I felt my face heat up. Emmett shot and made it, officially tying up the game.

Two cups left on both sides.

Alice attempted to bounce, but completely missed. Jasper hit the cup but the ball didn't go in.

I threw and missed. I couldn't focus my eyes on the cups in front of me.

Emmett shot and scored.

"I'm on fire," Emmett said. "Balls back."

I giggled. "Balls back."

"I think Bella is a little perverted," Edward snickered from behind me. I turned around to look at him. He gave me a crooked smile and shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.

I pointed at him. "You're supposed to be walking me home."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes."

"You shouldn't be drinking," I pursed my lips.

He tilted his head. "You're drunk." Then his eyes moved to the table. "And you just lost."

I whipped around. "We get a rebuttal!"

"She's right," Emmett nodded. Jasper rolled his eyes and tossed the ball back. "You can go first, Bella."

I turned to Emmett and put my hand up. "I've got this."

I lined up my shot, took a deep breath...

And completely fucking missed.

"Welp, that was fun," I shrugged and walked away.

"I didn't shoot yet!" Emmett yelled after me.

"I have to pee!" I yelled back. I turned to Edward. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

I went to the bathroom and checked my reflection. I looked drunk.

"Whatever," I whispered. After I emptied my bladder and washed my hands, I headed back to the kitchen to see Edward in deep discussion with Emmett.

"Emmett, seriously, stop." I heard Edward's low voice plead.

"Dude, get over yourself," Emmett answered.

"Shall you walk me to my humble abode?" I smirked at my phrasing.

Edward and Emmett both looked to me with wide eyes.

"He shall." Emmett shoved Edward into me.

"Sorry." He looked back to Emmett and then to me. "Ready to go?"

* * *

** I know I have a low amount of reviews and that's normally a turn-off of a story, so t****hanks for reading and giving this a chance :)**

**And a special thank you to those who have been reviewing. You make me smile!**

**For those of you reading NTLTP, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it!**

**in the meantime, enjoy this little guy!**

**-Bravery**


	11. Chapter 11

We walked in awkward silence the short distance to my apartment.

I could feel his presence next to me as we slowly made our way away from Ben's. In fact, I was hyper aware. I knew when he inhaled and when he exhaled. I knew when he took a step with his right foot and his left foot. I knew when he looked at me.

When the silence became unbearable, I finally spoke up.

"So, you got a shirt from Ben. I should probably just give your sweater to him and that way, everything will be even." I cringed at my own pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Um," he looked down at his clothing and smiled. "Are you really talking about clothes right now?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I don't think that would be necessary," he responded to my ridiculous statement.

Another uncomfortable silence.

"So what were you and Emmett talking about?" I blurted out.

He wrinkled his forehead. "When?"

"Before we left," I looked up at him. "When I got out of the bathroom I heard your talking...oh!" I tripped over the sidewalk.

"Will you watch where you're going?" He snapped as he steadied me.

"Are you kidding me?"

He didn't say anything, but I can see his jaw tick.

I felt my own clench in response. "Why do you...ugh." I shook my head.

"Why do I what?" He sounded frustrated.

I saw my apartment ahead and felt relief flood through me. "Nothing."

"No," he grabbed my arm. "What is it?"

I looked longingly at my escape but decided to ignore the yearning for my safe haven. My eyes met his green ones. "Why...why did you walk me home? You clearly find me annoying, and I have no idea why."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

I threw my arms up in the air. "Then please explain this to me! Because you're seriously beginning to piss me off." I stepped toward him. "And I haven't done anything to you. You're like, rude to me out of nowhere, and then nice, and you're confusing and giving me whiplash. So what did I do?" I was breathing heavily by the end of my rant.

"I don't hate you, and I don't mean to be rude to you."

"Really? Then why does it happen?" I wasn't sure if it was the liquid courage or my annoyance with him that had me getting sassy. I turned from him and stormed off toward my apartment. "I know it's nothing I've done. You've hated me since that first day in class."

I heard his rushed footsteps behind me. "You're wrong. I didn't hate you."

I groaned in frustration and walked faster.

"Will you wait up and let me explain?"

I whipped around. "What? What do you want, Edward Cullen?"

He pursed his lips and clenched his fists. It was almost comical.

"I-I didn't hate you. I didn't. I...I thought you were cute when I first saw you..."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"And then I thought you were with Black." His eyes were a storm. "I can't stand that guy. And I thought you were with him. I wanted you. I hated the reaction I had to you every time I saw you because I thought you belonged to him."

"What? I don't belong to anyone."

We were at my door. "I know. And I still want you."

I struggled with my lock as my hands shook. I growled when I couldn't get the key in and his hand covered mine. "Don't!"

"I want you."

"Jacob was right! You just want in my pants," I said to the door as he put the key in.

"That's partly true."

I walked through the door and grabbed my key from his hand. I felt what I would call an ironic smile spread across my face. "Thank you for walking me home. Good night!"

I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Whoa! I am humbled by the reviews from the last chapter! You all seriously rock! I didn't make that comment to get more reviews; I was just grateful that you keep reading Lol!**

**Thanks so much! It made my day :)**

**-Bravery**


	12. Chapter 12

That night, after I left Edward standing at my door, I thought he would leave me alone. I thought he would go back to glaring at me and remaining aloof. I thought he wasn't serious about what he said.

I was wrong.

I was sitting in the kitchen of the small apartment, reading for class, consumed by the words in front of me. I barely noticed the door open to the apartment.

"There's some good looking guy here for you," my roommate, Lauren told me when she walked in. "I invited him up, but he wants you to go down there."

"What?"

She spoke slowly. "There is someone downstairs for you."

"Did he give you his name?"

"Ethan," she said. "No. That's not right."

I sighed. "Is it Edward?"

"Maybe, but he said he isn't leaving until you go down there."

I pushed the chair out and stood up. "If you see him here ever again, I'm not home." I grabbed my keys.

"Why? He's hot!"

I rolled my eyes as I continued out of the apartment and down the steps.

He was pacing back and forth, dressed in dark jeans and a dark green long-sleeved t-shirt. I watched him for a moment. His hair was a disaster, as though he had been tugging on it. He must have felt me watching him because he looked over at me. His pacing slowed.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

He looked down. "I want to talk to you."

"And what exactly do you want to talk about?"

He moved closer to me, and I backed up. My back met the brick of the building.

"I...was serious about what I said to you."

I raised an eyebrow as he inched closer.

"I have a proposition for you."

I scrunched up my face. "What kind of proposition?"

"One that I think we will both enjoy."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he moved even closer to me.

"It will help us get the other out of our system."

"You're not in my system."

"_Yet._"

I laughed. "No, you're not in my system and you won't ever be. Sorry." I turned away from him and could feel him breathing on me neck. I pulled out my key and started to unlock it.

He shoved the door shut and gently turned me around.

"I'll make it worth your while. One time."

"Are you talking about sex?" I crossed my arms, creating some room between us. His eyes drifted down to the cleavage that formed from the action.

He smirked. "Yes."

"You don't even know what I like." I half-smiled in a condescending manner.

"I'm a quick learner." He brought his hand up my side and rested it on my neck, gently rubbing the skin there. "Do you like it _deep..._and _slow_..." His other hand gripped my hip. "Or quick and rough?" His mouth was nearing mine, and my mind was getting foggy.

I could feel something nagging at the back of my mind, but the way he rubbed my neck had my ovaries dancing. His nose dragged against my jaw, and I gasped as my eyes fluttered shut.

All my initial thoughts of him flew out the window.

Edward Cullen was _anything_ but a prude.

"So what do you say?" He whispered into my ear.

My eyes flew open.

_No._

_No!_

I shoved him off of me. "No!"

"No?" He looked confused as he adjusted himself. Really?

"No. I don't want that, and I think you should leave."

His eyes darkened. "I think you do. I think you'll be begging for it." He smiled as he met my eyes.

"No," I repeated.

"I'll see you around Bella," he winked.

I exhaled and shakily opened the door. I was in a daze as I walked up the stairs. When I finally reached my apartment door, I opened it and walked in. I shut the door by leaning again it with my back.

"Jesus," I whispered.

"That good, huh?" Lauren's voice drew me out of my haze.

"Seriously, Lauren. Next time, I'm _not_ here."

I knew he'd be back.

* * *

**Phew ;-) Thanks for reading! **

**-Bravery**


	13. Chapter 13

In order to avoid Edward Cullen, I made sure to walk into class later than usual that following Monday. The teacher had already started his lecture, so I snuck past him and up the stairs.

"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan," I heard him say. I threw my hand up to let him know I heard him as I rushed to my seat.

"Why are you late?" Jacob asked me. I turned and glared at him since this was all his fault. Had he not ditched me over the weekend, Cullen wouldn't have had to walk home with me, and he wouldn't have decided that we should sleep together. "What is your problem?"

I pointed at him. "You! You ditched me," I hissed at him.

"What?" He frowned.

"At the party."

"You're still mad about that?"

I opened my mouth to respond.

"Ms. Swan, since you were already late for class, can you at least have the decency to wait until after class to converse with Mr. Black?"

My face heated up as I nodded. The entire class was staring at me. He continued on speaking as I pursed my lips.

"No really, are you mad at me about that?" Jacob whispered. "I...well, I thought you would understand."

I ignored him.

"Seriously? You're actually mad at me?" I still didn't respond but vigorously took notes. "Bella. Talk to me."

"No!" I snapped.

"Ms. Swan, I am going to have to ask you to move up to the front." I looked up and our professor was looking at me expectantly.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry-"

"Please just take a seat at the front of the room."

_Fuck_.

I grabbed my belongings and stood up. I looked around to see which seat in the front row was available.

I gasped.

The only seat available was right next to _him_.

_What? Seriously where the fuck was the guy who sat next to him everyday? Why did he choose today of all days to not attend class?_

I briskly walked down the steps toward my doom. I didn't even look at Edward as I sat down in the seat right next to him, but I could feel his eyes on me. I could practically see the grin on his face.

I pretended as though he wasn't there as I listened to the instructions for what we would be doing in class. Our asshole teacher began to hand out sheets of paper with questions that we would have to answer.

Great. Worksheets.

At least I wouldn't have to listen to the douchebag instructor speak the entire time.

"For today, you will be working with the person next to you to these questions. They're based off of the reading you all did this weekend." He raised his eyebrow in expectation as he licked his fingers to pass the sheets out to the other side of the classroom.

I grimaced, knowing his saliva was on those sheets.

"Gross," I heard the voice next to me mutter. I felt my shoulders slump as I looked to him. He was wincing. "I hate when people lick their fingers to hand out papers."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So...shall we get to work..._partner_?"

"Sure."

Surprisingly, Edward didn't say anything about our previous discussion. Briefly, I wondered if I had imagined it, but when I analyzed him and saw the mischief in his eyes, I knew it had happened. He looked as though he was trying not to laugh at the situation.

Ugh, fuck.

"Edward," a nasally voice behind me spoke. I watched as he turned toward the voice. "Are you going to Mike's tomorrow night?"

I craned my neck to see who was speaking. Jessica Stanley.

While she was annoying, she was a pretty girl.

"Um...I'm not sure," Edward answered her.

Wait a minute. This weird, glaring-slash-flirting-awkward guy had pretty girls interested in him and he was _uncomfortable_ about it?

The same guy who propositioned me for sex was slightly anxious over a different girl giving him attention?

I frowned as I turned back around.

Clearly, the reason why he felt no problem with hitting on me was because I wasn't as pretty as Jessica Stanley. Even though I wasn't interested in Edward in any way, I was upset by this revelation.

"Are you going, Bella?" He asked me. My eyes met his and he had a soft smile on his face.

"No."

"Hmm..." He twisted his mouth as he turned back to Jessica. "If I can convince this pretty lady to go, then I'll be there."

She laughed. "Well, Mike and I want you there. Bella, you should come with. It'll be fun. Edward is always a good time."

I shook my head in the negative. "No thanks."

"I'll work on it," I heard him whisper to her. I clenched my fists and turned to him but was interrupted by the teacher who asked us to turn in our work.

"I will see you all on Wednesday. You'll continue with the same partners, then. Have a good rest of the day."

I groaned. I officially _hated_ this class.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**What do you think? Should Bella show up? Should she confront Jacob?**


	14. Chapter 14

"So, are you going to the party tomorrow?" Edward caught up with me as I quickly walked out of the classroom. He was...relentless. I looked around and saw Jessica smirking in my direction. I scowled at her. Her eyes widened in confusion as she mumbled something to the guy next to her. He looked familiar and I decided I hated him when he started laughing.

"No, I already said I wasn't going," I answered as we walked next to each other. With the length of his legs in comparison to mine, there was no way I could outwalk him.

"Is there any way I can convince you to go?" I scrunched my nose at his hopeful tone. I narrowed my eyes when he cut me off, forcing me to an abrupt stop. I walked straight into him, and he caught my arms. "Hi."

"Why are you so adamant on this?" I demanded. His face broke out into a boyish smile.

It was almost...cute.

I took a step back. Clearly, he was making me crazy. Edward Cullen seemed like the type of person to annoy someone to the brink of insanity.

"I want to hang out with you," he laughed when I rolled my eyes. "And do other things, of course."

"Of course," I muttered as I adjusted the strap of my bag and tried to step around him.

He caught me by the arm and pulled me to him. His eyes pierced through me. Intense. Frustrating. "You're pretty. Please go."

I raised my eyebrows and stepped back. "You want me to go because you think I'm pretty?"

The smile was back. "Yes."

"Listen," I tried to step around him, but he blocked me. Again. So I had to speak to his face instead of being able to have a clear head and talk from beside him. "You make no sense. Like at all."

"I think I'm being perfectly clear when I say I want you to go to the party tomorrow."

"You hate me."

He shook his head. "I don't."

"I don't believe you." And he didn't move.

"Why would I hate you?" His voice was soft.

I was taken aback by the softness in his voice. "I don't know, but...you weren't very nice to me."

"I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding. I thought -"

"Bella!" I jumped. Jacob was walking toward us. I was somewhat grateful and a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"I-" I frowned as I saw Jacob come closer. "I don't know."

Edward grabbed my hand and before I could pull my hand away, began writing in pen.

"See you tomorrow." He turned and walked away.

"Weirdo," I whispered.

"Bella," Jacob reached me. "I'm sorry, okay."

"It's...fine." I responded, distracted by the writing on my hand.

An address.

"It is?" I vaguely noticed the relief in his voice. "What was going on with Cullen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered, trying not to remember the warmth of Edward's hand.

I looked up at Jacob who was frowning. "You don't look fine. You look...flushed, like you're blushing." He looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Just earlier you were angry him, and now, you're entertained?"

"I don't hate him. He seems like a semi-decent human being, but I don't trust him." And then he full out grinned. "But it's fucking hilarious how bothered you are. Go ahead and fuck him, but don't like...fall for him." He shuddered.

"Wow. Thanks for your permission. But I won't be fucking Edward Cullen. In his dreams."

* * *

**Real life got in the way. I'm sorry! Thank you for your patience! **

**-Bravery**


	15. Chapter 15

It was tomorrow.

Or today.

Yesterday's tomorrow was today. The night of the party that Edward had talked about.

The one for which I was currently not getting ready. Even Jacob tried to force me to go, but I really wasn't up for it. Normal hangovers last maybe a day tops. Mine last for two.

I knew I didn't have to drink, but I was an impressionable person, and I would end up drinking. Jacob would definitely make sure of that, unless he disappeared again.

In which case, I would be left with Edward Cullen again. I wished I could go back to when he barely acknowledged my presence. Or maybe I'd go back to that morning and set five alarms. Or maybe I would go to a different coffee shop.

But that was impossible.

So instead of going to this party, I was sitting in my pajamas on my bed, doing homework, and watching _Friends_.

Perfectly content.

"Can you please turn that down?" My roommate poked her head into my room for the third time. I could barely hear the tv as it was, but I bit my lip and nodded.

I needed a new roommate, or I needed to be a better roommate. Who knew?

**Come out, Bella! -J**

I sighed and typed out my response.

**I have homework, sorry! -B**

I set my phone down, and tried to focus on my reading. After ten minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over again, I had given up on my homework.

_Friends_ was much more interesting anyway. I walked out into our small kitchen to grab some popcorn, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not receive the fierce glare from the witch that was my roommate. I decided to pour myself a glass of my cheap wine. One glass was not going to hurt me. I grabbed my glass and my bowl of popcorn and headed back to my room to enjoy my favorite tv show.

I grinned when I realized the plot. It was the episode in which Rachel and Phoebe were trying to get Chandler and Monica to admit they were together. I laughed out loud when Phoebe exposed her bra and heard a "Bella, please keep it down!"

"Sorry! Maybe you should go to the library if I'm that distracting." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I froze and waited for her response. I stared at my open door and heard a shuffling, footsteps, and then the door to the apartment slam. I gasped.

"Yikes," I whispered and turned my television back up. A few minutes later, I felt my phone buzzing on my bed.

Jacob.

"Jake, I'm not going," I said as soon as I answered. "Seriously, I'm...tired."

"You're watching Friends, aren't you?" I could hear music in the background.

"No!" I lied.

"Whatever. I'm just warning you that I guess Edward and a short girl with black hair-"

"Alice?"

"-are going to your apartment to kidnap you."

I shot up out of my bed. "What? Why?"

"They want you here," he laughed. I heard a feminine voice ask him who he was talking to. "Listen, I just wanted to warn you, but I gotta go get my dick sucked."

He hung up.

I stared at my phone in disgust. Why was I friends with him?

I ran to my living room window and looked down to see nobody there. They wouldn't come here. Edward knew where I lived, but he wouldn't force me to go.

Right?

I squinted into the darkness and saw two figures walking down the street. I immediately recognized them.

Alice and Edward.

* * *

**I will be better with responding to reviews! **

**What's your favorite ****_Friends_**** episode? **

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**-Bravery**


	16. Chapter 16

I moved back from the window and hoped I could pretend I wasn't home.

But knowing Jacob and how much he loved to torment me, he probably told Edward I was.

Maybe they weren't coming here. Maybe they were walking past?

When I heard voices yelling, I knew I was wrong. I frowned and glanced down to where they were standing. I waved them away.

Even from where I was standing, I could see Edward laughing. He said something to Alice and she shrugged but began walking in the direction she came from. I watched her, angry at him for sending her away because she was so little and defenseless at night time, but then I saw the Jasper guy walking toward her. I relaxed, but looked back down.

I unlocked and pushed up my window so I could speak to him.

"What are you doing here?" I half-whispered, half-yelled.

"No," he shook his head as he yelled up to me. "The question is, what are you doing here? You had the address."

"I didn't want to go, and be quiet! I have neighbors!"

"Maybe you should come down here so I don't bother them," he spoke louder.

"No! Go away!"

He laughed and then he started singing. Loudly.

"You make me feel like...I've been locked out of heaven...for to lo-whoa-ong!" Surprisingly he had a nice voice, but he needed to shut up.

"Okay! I'm coming down!" I slammed the window shut, grabbed my keys, and ran down before someone called the cops.

His eyes lit up when he saw me. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward. Would you mind telling me why you're here?"

He crossed his arms. "You didn't come to the party."

"I didn't want to," I shrugged. He stepped closer to me. I crossed my arms, making sure there was space behind me where I could make an escape to my apartment. Not that he would hurt me.

"Is it because of me?" He asked. I opened my mouth.

"No," I replied honestly. "I just didn't want to. Is that the only reason you came here?"

"No."

I waited for him to elaborate.

"Wasn't my singing a pretty clear sign of what I wanted?"

"Edward," I pinched my nose. "I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not?" I could practically hear him pout.

"I'm not that girl!" That was part truth. I had had one night stands or one time hookups, but there was something about this. Something that felt wrong to just sleep with Edward Cullen.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Do you want to hang out?"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. "You want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah. What were you doing before I got here? Nice pajamas by the way."

I blushed at my attire. "Thanks, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why? Because I want to have sex with you?"

I laughed. "This is ridiculous."

"It could be...not ridiculous. If you let it."

I pursed my lips. "What do you want to do if we hang out?"

"_When_ we hang out," he corrected, pointing at me. "I'll do whatever."

"Well, I'm tired, so maybe another time," I responded. "And when you're not drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he smiled taking another step toward me. "I'll be back here tomorrow night. And we're hanging out."

Before I could protest, he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. Since my arms were trapped and my face was pressed into his chest, I couldn't help but smell him. He smelled good.

As Edward pulled back, I knew I would he would be back.

"Oh, and don't forget. We also get to work together in class tomorrow," he winked. "My lucky day."

* * *

**Oh Edward :-)**

**thanks for reading! I'm trying to respond to all reviews, but if you are a 'guest', I can't PM you! Get on here, it's fun! **

**-Bravery **


End file.
